This disclosure relates generally to problem management in a data processing system and more specifically to a fix delivery system in the data processing system.
A service strategy for a typical software product has an indirect relationship with componentization of the software. For example, some software products can deliver a fix by completely replacing an entire component (such as a plugin), representative of a cumulative fix strategy, in which all required changes are encapsulated into a next version of the component. In another example, a typical product, such as an application server, uses a patch strategy to deliver an immediate fix to a customer by replacing specific parts of the component, for example a specific class file. The patch strategy typically results in a number of patches being applicable to a same artifact (for example, a particular .jar file) and accordingly introduces increased complexity in relationships among patches (including prerequisite, co-requisite, and exclusive relationship). As a result, multiple patches are often required to fix the customer problem.
A patch, which is packaged as a standalone atomic fix, is built to address a specific defect in the code. In many cases, a solution for a problem experienced by a customer typically requires a combination of multiple atomic fixes to address all symptoms of the problem.
A customer searching for a fix to the problem on the Internet may not be able to identify a complete solution (proper combination of atomic fixes) and accordingly calls a customer support service. A customer receiving an incomplete fix therefore has to call the customer support service multiple times until the complete solution is finally achieved through application of multiple atomic fixes. Multiple iterations of problem determination (PD) and customer calls are typically required to deliver the complete solution to the customer.
From a perspective of the customer, a need for multiple iterations of problem determination and customer calls may result in dissatisfaction with a given service process and unacceptable time to address the problem particularly with regard to mission critical applications.
From a software vendor perspective, more resources are required to help a customer to complete multiple iterations of problem determination to identify all root causes of the problem and to deliver a complete solution, which may consist of multiple atomic fixes required to address the problem.